Green Lantern (Vol 4) 67
Synopsis for "War of the Green Lanterns: Part Ten" With the entire Corps free the main characters begin to face off against Krona. When they figure out that their green rings aren't working against the Entity-Guardians, Hal says that they have to talk to the Guardians not the Entitites and that they have just the Lanterns to do that. Hal tells Kyle that since Sinestro and the other Corps leaders are trapped in the book all he has to do is draw them being released and so they are. As soon as they emerge their ring lock onto them and fly towards them but are overridden. As Ganthet continues to attack Krona, the rings fly onto Krona's hands along with a Green Ring. Krona blasts ganthet with all their power, and tangels hal in multi-colored snakes. Krona screams at Hal, asking him why he fights for the Guardians. He fights for the ideals the Corps embodies. Sinestro looks on in awe. Hal continues talking Krona down and Krona electrocutes Hal, with his constructs. Sinestro grabs a nearby piece of metal and jumps at Krona stating that Hal would die for the corps and so would he. Krona then chains them to a wall with yellow constructs. A Green Ring flies in and connects to Sinestro, welcoming him into the Green Lantern Corps. Hal and Sinestro blast Krona but he replies with " HA I have already defeated hundreds of you, I am all powerful, I am a Guardian...I AM IMMORTAL!" And Hal says No. You're just old. And fires his ring a final time piercing Krona and Color explodes from him. As Krona dies, the entities are released from the guardians. The multi-colored rings that were on Krona fly back to their respective owners, with the exception of Sinestro. The rest of the Corps marvel at why Sinestro has a Green Ring and the Guardians speculate as to how Hal could have killed Krona. Hal begins to tell Sinestro to remove the ring but is stopped by the Guardians. Saint Walker tries to intervene but is cut off by one of the Guardians. The Guardians teleport the 'other ring bearers' back to their respective planets. Hal protests, but is silenced by the Guardians. They state that Mogo is dead. Sinestro bears one of their rings and that Hal killed a Guardian. They say that in the past they may have considered him one of the greatest but he is in fact the most dangerous. One of the Guardians states that he is discharged, and dismissed. Hal's costume begins to disintegrate, and his ring flies off his hand. Sinestro looks in shock as Hal begins teleporting away saying" You can't take away my ring! You--" "can't..." He finishes his sentence on a deserted highway. Saying " This isn't how it's supposed to end." Appearing in "War of the Green Lanterns: Part Ten" Featured Characters *Coming Soon Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=18240 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_4_67 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-war-of-the-green-lanterns-part-ten/37-278617/ Category:War of The Green Lanterns Category:Green Lantern (Volume 4)